


Prompted Drabbles

by Independence1776



Category: Babylon 5, Merlin (TV), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles in four fandoms. Each fandom has its own chapter, and they're arranged alphabetically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babylon 5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 International Day of Femslash.

“Sorry, ma’am, nothin’ I can do. You’ll have to wait along with everyone else.”  
  
The maintenance worker shut off the Babcom unit and Talia sighed. It had been the second time she had called, and the answer was still the same. They were working on it, and tomorrow was the earliest the system would be fixed. And every place not in Brown Sector was booked. She checked the time. If she didn’t hurry, she’d be late for breakfast with Susan. Talia smiled deviously. Maybe she would allow her to stay. And if Susan allowed that, would they finally have sex?


	2. Merlin

**One: Introspective Gwen**

Gwen watched Merlin embrace Gaius. She smiled, and slipped from the silent room. Morgana would be wondering where she was. But Gwen took a winding route to reach her lady’s chamber, one which allowed occasional views of the city. A view her father had taken pains to show her when she’d begun working at the castle. Her father… Like Gaius, he had been innocent, but not near as fortunate. Gwen clenched her fists, fighting back a surge of unreasonable anger at Merlin. She wouldn’t wish to have anyone’s father die, but it still hurt that hers was no longer alive.

 

**Two: Happy Merlin**

Merlin looked over at Arthur and smiled. Yeah, the prat had beaten him up in sword practise for the third time this week, stuck him in the stocks yesterday afternoon for no reason Merlin could see, and yelled at him this morning for being late as usual. But sitting here at his table, sharing a late night snack he’d snuck out of the kitchens, with the fire crackling behind them and the metal bedwarmer heating up the linens-- it was all worth it: the stolen kisses; the feelings they didn’t talk about but instead acted on; their wonderful, complicated lives.

**Three: Merlin growing up in Ealdor**

“How many times have I told you to be careful?”  
  
Merlin stared at the dirt floor. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Sorry wouldn’t have brought back Simmons if the tree would have fallen on him. Stay here-- I’m going to talk to Will.  _Both_  of you should have known better.”  
  
Merlin winced as the door slammed shut and looked around for something to do. Dinner had been stewing all day, and there was a hunk of stale bread waiting to be sliced. Maybe…   
  
When Mother walked in, the table was set and dinner served, with the smell of fresh bread permeating the air.


	3. Star Wars: The Phantom Menace

The ship’s hatch lifted and I breathed in, drawing the smells of the swamp into my lungs, reveling in the stench over the canned air of spaceships. The signatures of life-- as well as the robotics of the Trade Federation-- surrounded me, but I quested out with the Force, searching for my apprentice.  
  
There, only a couple kilometers away, closer to the edge of the swamp.  
  
I ran down the ramp, angling towards him, away from the invading army, but with the copious amounts of wildlife. I trusted that the Force would lead us to where we needed to go.


	4. Young Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were written several months before _A Wizard of Mars_ was published. Yeah, the accuracy of the second one unnerves me a little.

**One: Nita future!fic**

Esemeli had been the start, though it was apparent only in retrospect. The start of seeing the world in shades of gray, even in wizardry, something Nita hadn’t believed possible at first. Everything had seemed so simple when she was a teenager, but life was more complicated, more varied, and  _fun_ now.  
  
Life had certainly changed. Though there was one thing that hadn’t: she couldn’t help but continue to look at the stars in amazement. It awed her that with everywhere she’d been, there was still so much more to see and learn. And she looked forward to every moment.

 

**Two: YW in general**

“ _And_  Dairine went off to another solar system right after school, and there’s no telling when she’ll return, so I was stuck doing her chores.” Nita sighed, sending a burst of static over the phone line. “If tomorrow is anything like today, I’m going to hide under my covers and not come out until Monday.”  
  
Kit smiled and said innocently, “Then you don’t want to go to the moon?”  
  
Nita sputtered. “Kit, if you think for one minute--”  
  
“Then I’ll see you Sunday?”  
  
“I’ll be there.”  
  
Nita hung up and Kit grinned at the receiver, already making plans.


End file.
